You, Clouds, Rain
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: "Awan kelabu, hujan, dan kau. Karna ketika awan begitu kelabu dan hujan turun aku selalu mengingatmu. Ya, mengingatmu Jung Jung hyung" - Hong Eunki. [JungKi Couple] [HongEunki] [ZhuZhengTing] [JungJung] [Produce101] [RAINZ] [YUEHUA] [GON]


**Title:** You, Clouds, Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Seluruh cast bukan milik author, tapi hati author milik Hwanggu

 **Cast:** Hong Eunki, Zhu Zheng Ting (Jung Jung)

 **Note:** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Heize – You, Clouds, Rain dan ditulis sebagai perwakilan kerinduan author pada casts

•

You, Clouds, Rain

•

Hong Eunki. Dikenal sebagai salah satu idol yang beruntung. Beruntung bisa mendapat gelar _dancing king_ dalam _survival show_ yang disaksikan hampir setengah warga Korea. Beruntung karna mampu berteman dengan peserta-peserta berbakat, dan beruntung bisa debut bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Banyak orang yang mengira saat ini Eunki adalah orang yang sangat bahagia. Selalu tersenyum cerah menyapa banyak orang. Sayang, semua itu hanya sebatas cerahnya matahari. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika hujan turun itu semua akan luntur secara perlahan, menunjukan hati Eunki yang sesungguhnya. Seperti hari itu, dan juga hari ini.

Di tengah awan yang kelabu, di bawah rintik hujan yang sendu, di balik payung hitam kelam, sosok itu terdiam. Tak peduli dengan genangan air yang mulai mengelilingi sepatu putihnya, ia masih terdiam, menatap sendu pada sebuah pintu _apartment_ di sampingnya. _Earphone_ di telinganya menutup segala kesibukan dunia. Hanya samar-samar tetes hujan dan sebuah lagu yang tak kalah sendu dengan langit mengisi indra pendengarannya. Memacu kuat sebuah kenangan yang kemudian memaksa sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam hatinya untuk keluar.

Bayangan itu. Bayangan sosok berambut cokelat terang dengan tinggi badan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum cerah tanpa beban, melambaikan tangan. Dan bayangan dirinya sendiri berlari kecil di bawah payung hitam, membawa sosok yang sama sekali tak menunjukan lelah menanti ke dalam lindungan payung yang sama. Sosok itu dan dirinya tertawa bahagia meski langit sedang bersedih. Ya, saat itu hujan turun dari awan kelabu. Kenangan itu berganti. Kini dirinya sendirilah yang ia lihat. Bersandar pada dinding putih itu, menyerah pada tetesan air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian sosok itu kembali muncul. Berlari dari sebrang jalan, yang lalu mengangkat tas hitamnya, berusaha menghentikan bulir-bulir itu membasahi pemuda yang bersandar itu. Sosok itu tersenyum sesaat dan mengecup lembut pipinya sebelum meraih tangan kecilnya, membawanya menghilang di balik pintu itu. Dan iya, waktu itu pun hujan turun.

Eunki hanya mampu tersenyum lirih menyadari semua itu hanyalah bayangan yang tersimpan dalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya telah lembab meski hujan tak menyentuh wajahnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, menatap sosok di layar itu. Sosok yang tersenyum di bawah hujan.

"Jung Jung hyung," ucapnya lirih tepat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Meski sejujurnya ia tak ingin pergi, ia ingin tetap di situ, tetap berada pada hal yang ia kenang.

"Eunki-ya…"

Di sana, dari balik salah satu jendela di atas sana. Sosok yang berulang kali muncul dalam bayang-bayang Eunki, tengah menatap lirih payung hitam di depan _apartment_ nya yang kini mulai berlalu. Pemuda kelahiran negeri panda itu sudah lama mengetahui pemuda lain yang memang memiliki kedekatan lebih dengannya itu selalu berdiri di luar sana setiap kali hujan turun. Tak perlu bertanya mengapa hanya hujan. Ia sangat paham mengapa. Banyak kenangan yang mereka ciptakan di bawah hujan. Dan dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan topeng yang mereka gunakan untuk menutupi hati mereka yang sebenarnya ingin menangis memudar dengan hujan.

Entah sampai kapan keduanya akan saling mengingat dalam hujan dan awan kelabu.  
Entah sampai kapan keduanya hanya mampu berharap dalam hujan dan awan kelabu.

Hanya mereka sendirilah yang mampu mengakhiri perihnya hujan dan kelamnya kelabu.  
Baik itu dengan melupakan satu sama lain seperti hujan yang terlupakan,  
atau mengikat diri satu sama lain membangun kenangan baru seperti matahari menggantikan hujan

•

You, Clouds, Rain

•

Rurulala,

Author sedang rindu berat sama couple ini setelah nontonin video IG eun_doitz jaman bahula yang dia cover lagunya Heize - You, Clouds, Rain. Seketika kebayang JungJung gitu T.T *cry* Dan tiba-tiba author bertanya-tanya apa couple ini akan lenyap kaya hujan, atau _one day_ bakal ada momen mereka berdua lagi? Sebagai JunKi Shipper Garis Keras, author ingin lihat momen mereka laggiiii huhuhuhu

Maafkan author yang tiba-tiba curhat.

Anyway, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya. Masukan kalian sangat berarti untuk author.


End file.
